


Black Bart

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Rocco or Black Bart how everybody call him, is a lonesome Outlaw. He can hear but he can't speak. He's mute. People are afraid of him. He's strong and powerful. But what happens if he and the Van Der Linde gang meet by accident?
Relationships: Dutch Van Der Linde & Male Oc, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 3





	Black Bart

Rocco can hear, but he is mute. He speaks with his hands, with the so-called sign language. He's a lonesome Outlaw. Every day he has to fight for survival. He roams alone with his big black friesian horse. He's big and muscular, but some people think he is weak. But he's strong. He has a six-pack and a muscular biceps. He always wear his black bandana arround his nose and mouth, and his black cowboy hat whenever he comes in to town.

A lot of people know him from the lookout, but no one knows what his face looks like. Some people are so afraid of him, that he only has to look at them, to get all their money. He wears a black gunbelt with two holsters and one knife sheath. He has two golden cattlemen revolver with white handle and a shotgun on his shoulder. Right now he's in Valentine. People make the way free for him. Only stupid and life-weary people stop in his path, or just go on.

He hitch his horse outside the saloon. Then he walk inside. In seconds, the counter is empty. Either people sat down anxiously, or they fled outside. He looks to the left. There he see some man who also were gunbelts. They look at him curios. But Rocco or Black Bart, as people call him, continues uninterested.  
The lonesome Outlaw who was born in Wells Fargo, where he lived most of the time, walks to the Barkeeper. He raise his hand.

The shaking Barkeeper hands him a beer immideatly. The Barkeeper knows by now that if Black Bart raise one finger he wants a beer, and if he raise his complete hand, he wants a whiskey. Suddenly somone has the guts to go near Rocco.

,,So you're that tough guy everybody is afraid of huh?" A man asks.

Rocco turns to the left and face that guy.

,,Oh I forgot. You're mute." The guy laughes.

And suddenly Rocco hit him hard with a left chin hook. The guy goes down. Black Bart empty his beer in one go without showing his face. Then he just turns around, climbs over the guy and goes outside. There he untie they reins, and mount his horse. The Barkeeper is to afraid to bring Rocco to pay. Rocco start to ride. His goal is unclear. He just rides where his faithful horse takes him. Rocco and Thunder are riding out of Rhodes. Meanwhile it's night.

The full moon shines bright. They ride towards Rhodes. At least they are riding in the direction where Rhodes is. Suddenly he hear horses thundering behind him. Thunder and Rocco can step aside just in the last minute. Then five man on horses race past him. As they are gone, he spurs his horse into a trot. Idiots! He think. What is wrong with them!? He shakes his head. After a while they reach the Heartlands. There he stop a bit off the road.

There he can be undisturbed. He dismount and built his tent for the night. He goes to sleep right away. He's tired. He can't sleep well. He has to be on guard all the time. Even when he's sleeping. The last time he slept properly was an eternity ago. He sigh then he pull the bandana down, and close his eyes.


End file.
